OBSESSION
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Obsesi Eren, mendengar Levi mengatakan cinta padanya. For COPIC CHALLENGE dengan tema 'Tidur Bareng'. BL, Lime.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL, rating M for lime, etc**

Diikutkan pada challenge copic grup Rivaere + Erumin FTW dengan mengikuti tema C06 RivaEre tidur bareng.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

Tamparan kehidupan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan tamparan Grisha kala itu. Tidak, Eren sudah tidak sudi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah' lagi. Orang itu sudah menendangnya keluar dari rumah, memakinya dengan sumpah serapah dan tak mempedulikan Carla—ibunya—yang menangis terisak memohon di kakinya. Ya, Eren bukan lagi anak mereka. Hanya Carla yang masih dianggapnya sebagai orang tua—meski ia tak lagi punya wajah untuk menghadap wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Eren?"

Bisikan itu terasa nyata di telinganya. Jauh lebih nyata dibandingkan dengan makian yang diterimanya dari Grisha. Sentuhan jari dingin yang menggerayangi punggung telanjangnya pun terasa jauh lebih _real_ dibandingkan pukulan yang pernah mendarat di tempat yang sama. Jari-jari panjang dingin terus membelai penuh sayang, terasa ringan dan halus seolah sehelai bulu malaikat jatuh di sana.

"Tatap mataku, Eren."

Eren mendongak, mematuhi kata-kata absolut yang tiada bisa ditentangnya. Hijau hutan bertemu hitam malam. Kontras yang begitu berbeda namun memikat.

_Ah, warnanya benar-benar indah_. Eren terpesona. Permata apa yang dianugrahkkan Tuhan pada sepasang manik gelap itu? Warna mata Mikasa yang senada pun tak pernah dirasanya seindah mata sang pria. Sepasang netra gelap itu … bagaikan telah menyerap seluruh kegelapan malam ke dalamnya, memuliakan keindahannya dalam sepasang mata tajam berhias bulu mata pendek teratur itu.

Sekali lagi Eren merasa terperangkap dalam kegelapan yang tiada akhirnya. Ia seolah tengah tenggelam dalam pasir hisap, jatuh dalam sumur dalam tak berdasar, terpenjara dalam lubang hitam maha luas hanya karena sepasang mata itu menjatuhkan atensi padanya.

Sentuhan jari dingin itu merambat menyusuri garis tulang belakangnya, meraba-raba otot yang terukir di sana, memijatnya, melemaskannya. Desahan lembut mengalun dari bibir, tak kuasa—atau memang tak ingin—dibendung.

"_Sir_ …"

Gerakan tangan itu terhenti. Sebuah tangan lain mengalung pinggangnya dan memaksanya untuk merapat. Kulit beradu dengan fabrik halus. Hangat tubuh di balik kemeja tipis putih ketat akibat keringat itu terasa memanja, bagai candu hingga Eren tak pernah membayangkan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Malam ini kau sedikit pendiam. Hilang ke mana sikap atraktifmu ketika di ranjang itu, bocah?"

"Apa salahnya? Hari ini ada yang tengah berulang tahun, _Sir. _Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah yang berbeda."

Alis mengernyit tanda tak mengerti.

"Ulang tahun kebersamaan kita." Kepala bersandar pada dada. Satu jari meraba otot keras yang tercetak pada perut sang kekasih. Iri masuk ke dalam hati, tubuhnya tak pernah berisi lebih dari sekedar daging lunak dan otot yang tak seberapa—setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan kekasihnya. "Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak aku pergi meninggalkan rumah."

"Hm, begitukah?"

Genggaman manja diberikan di lengan kekar, napas berat berhembus menggelitik menggoda. Mata terpejam. "Sampai kapan kita akan bersama, _Sir_?"

"Tidak ada batas waktu yang membuat kita terpisah, Bocah."

"Aku senang mendengarkannya. Anda tak akan melepaskanku, bukan?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

Bulu sayap malaikat kembali jatuh di lehernya—membungkam pertanyaan berikutnya yang hendak terucap. Meraba ringan hingga ke ceruk kecil di belakang telinga, menggelitik sejenak sebelum kembali menjelajah mengikuti garis otot hingga ke tulang selangka. Mengelus tulang yang sedikit menonjol sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan di sana.

Bibir pucat itu lebih hangat dibandingkan jari yang meraba, lidah yang kasar terasa lebih panas lagi. Atau mungkin tubuh Eren lah yang beraksi akan sentuhan itu, tubuhnya bertambah panas seiring dengan sentuhan yang diberikan sang kekasih.

Entahlah, Eren tak sempat memikirkannya. Kepalanya sudah terasa seberat baru sekarang. Otaknya buntu.

Jari-jari lentik sewarna karamelnya menyusur kerah kekasihnya, melepas satu per satu kancing yang masih rapi terpasang setelah membuang cravat putih yang selalu menghiasi leher kokoh sang kekasih.

Otot keras yang sedari tadi dirasakannya mulai tampak nyata, Eren menelan ludah.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat, bocah?"

Eren mengedipkan matanya, berusaha tampak sepolos mungkin. "Ya, membuatku lapar … dan bergairah."

"Setiap malam kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama."

Eren mengulas senyum, menyandarkan kepala pada dada bidang itu, mempermudah sang kekasih mengakses kulit lembut di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Mata kembali terpejam, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

"_Sir_, katakan jika Anda mencintaiku."

Decihan dan makian singkat berbahasa Perancis terdengar—Eren tak pernah tahu artinya. "Percuma aku sudah mensyukuri kediamanmu, bocah. Sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan hal itu, hah?"

"Hampir tiap malam selama dua tahun terakhir. Dan aku akan terus menanyakannya hingga Anda memberikan jawaban padaku, _Sir_."

Paha mulus kini menjadi sasaran jari usil penjelajah, menikmati betapa halusnya kulit bagian dalam sang pemuda. Lidah membentuk jalur basah dari selangka ke bagian leher yang menjadi favoritnya, menyisakan jejak-jejak kebiruan dan bekas gigitan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang akan bertahan beberapa lama.

"Akh, _Sir_ … ku-kumohon—ukh—jawab saya …"

Wajah minim ekspresi terangkat. Mata hitam malam menjelajahi wajah yang mulai memerah dan berkeringat, ekspresi lapar jelas terlihat.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku, Eren? Apa kalimat 'aku cinta kamu' murahan itu sebegitu berartinya bagimu hingga kau menanyakannya tiap malam?"

Tangan kecokelatan merangkul mesra leher kekasihnya, menariknya untuk mendekat. "Apa salahnya? Kurasa semua orang ingin mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Tidak terkecuali aku, _Sir_."

"Jangan membuatku muntah dengan obsesi kekanakanmu itu, Eren. Kalimat seperti itu tak ada gunanya. Aku bisa saja mengucapkan kalimat yang sama ribuan kali padamu—atau pada pria dan wanita manapun di luar sana—tanpa pernah benar-benar merasakannya."

Rambut dibelai lembut, leher digigit mesra, tubuh digerayangi dengan intens. Pembicaraan seperti ini sudah biasa mengisi kegiatan malam mereka. Tak ada lagi yang merasa terganggu olehnya. Tubuh Eren melengkung ke atas menahan sensasi, dada menjadi sasaran empuk lidah kasar yang menjilat buas.

"Apakah itu berarti—" kalimat itu terpotong oleh desahannya sendiri. "—Anda juga tak merasakannnya padaku, _Sir_. Lalu, apa arti ini semua bagi Anda?"

Satu jari menyusup masuk. Eren menggeram pelan.

"Apa arti ini semua bagiku?" Kecupan di pangkal paha diberikan, sengaja menyenggol bagian pribadi sang pemuda—menghasilkan desahan kencang nan merdu. Mata berkabut saling memandang, menukar arti dan pengharapan dari dalamnya. "Ini adalah obsesiku. Apa kau keberatan menerimanya, Eren?"

Mata hijau semakin berkabut seiring dengan semakin banyaknya jumlah jari yang merongrong masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Menyentuh bagian yang bahkan ia sendiri tak pernah menjangkaunya. Suara serak saat ia mencoba menjawab. "Tidak, _Sir_. Tentu saja tidak."

Jari ditarik. Dan sesuatu yang lain bergerak maju.

"Bagus jika begitu. Maka, mendesahlah untukku, Eren."

.

…*…

.

Dua tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi Levi untuk menyembunyikan sosok pemuda yang mencintainya dari pandangan orang-orang yang berusaha memisahkan.

Tak terhitung berapa kali keponakannya, Mikasa Ackerman—kadang ditemani Armin Arlert, menggedor pintu rumahnya, memaksa untuk dipertemukan dengan saudara angkatnya. Niat yang penuh tipu muslihat, itulah yang sampai di telinga Levi. Siapa yang tahu jika gadis oriental itu memendam perasaan khusus pada putra tunggal keluarga yang telah mengasuhnya?

Dan Levi sudah bosan mengganti nomor telephone rumahnya hanya untuk menghindari Carla Jeager yang menangis terisak, memohon untuk diizinkan bicara pada putra semata wayangnya. Tentu saja Levi mengelak, mengatakan jika dia tak tahu di mana pemuda berada. Dan Carla tak pernah percaya padanya—pilihan yang bijak. Levi hanya tak ingin wanita itu mempengaruhi otak kekasihnya, membuat pemuda itu meninggalkannya.

Namun yang paling aneh adalah reaksi dari sahabat sejak SMA sekaligus bibi dari kekasihnya, Hanji Zoe. Wanita yang terkenal akan kegilaannya—dalam artian sesungguhnya—dan harga diri setinggi langitnya itu bahkan bersimpuh dan bersujud di hadapan Levi, menangis sejadi-jadinya, takut kehilangan keponakan tersayang. Dan Levi akan menendangnya, kemudian berlalu pergi, mengabaikan Hanji seolah wanita itu adalah lalat. Namun seperti lalat, Hanji pasti akan kembali. Membawa permohonan dan ancaman yang lebih gila lagi.

Tak apa, baru dua tahun. Levi rela menanggung semua itu hingga selamanya andaikata Tuhan tetap membiarkan dirinya berada di samping bocah berisik itu—bocahnya.

Katakan saja itu obsesi. Obsesi yang kelewat gila hingga membuat matanya buta.

Diamatinya wajah tertidur kekasihnya yang bodoh, terlukis kelelahan akibat bercinta di sana. Bodoh, wajah yang benar-benar bodoh, namun juga menggoda. Meringkuk di dadanya, tanpa sadar membelaikan pipi penuh itu ke sana, menantangnya untuk menerkam bocah itu sekali lagi.

Huh, setan macam apa yang sudah mengubah bocah polos itu menjadi makhluk penggoda iman seperti ini? Levi tak habis pikir.

Dibelainya pipi itu, kemudian berlanjut papa bibir merah cerah yang bengkak. Diusapnya air liur yang mengering di sudut bibir—tak ada rasa jijik, sebuah anomali padanya. Getaran itu terasa lagi mengingat pertanyaan sama yang tak pernah bosan untuk diucapkan bibir bengkak itu.

'_Katakan jika Anda mencintaku.'_

'_Apakah Anda mencintaiku?'_

'_Aku mencintai Anda, apakah Anda merasakan hal yang sama?'_

Dan berbagai pertanyaan senada dengan variasi yang sedikit berbeda tiap kali diucapkan. Levi sudah bosan mendengarnya, dan ia juga sudah bosan menjawabnya dengan jawaban pertama yang ia katakan bada bocah itu dua tahun lalu.

"Bocah. Kau mengoceh tentang cinta dan memaksaku untuk menyatakan cinta padamu. Namun kau menerima mentah-mentah jawaban menyakitkan yang kuberikan. Kau masokis, Eren. Benar-benar masokis."

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Tentu saja. Kesadarannya sudah tenggelam ke alam mimpi, membiarkan Levi bicara pada sosok jasad yang bisu.

Dikecupnya bibir merah itu singkat. Dinaikkannya selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Lengan kekarnya dilingkarkan di pinggang sang kekasih, memproteksi dari apapun yang hendak memisahkan mereka berdua.

Matanya memandang sosok polos itu dalam-dalam. Tak juga ingin terpejam. Khawatir jika ia memejamkan mata maka tubuh pemuda itu akan menguap dan mengilang, menyisakannya tertidur di ranjang yang dingin sendirian.

Lima jam masih tersisa sebelum ia diharuskan untuk terjaga dan melakukan pekerjaan sehari-harinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan paksa, menghapus imaji mengerikan tentang sosok sang kekasih yang berubah menjadi buih kemudian menghilang—seperti makhluk dalam legenda asal negara ibunya. Meyakinkan diri jika esok pagi ia akan terbangun dengan sosok kekasihnya dalam rengkuhan, tersenyum secerah matahari dan kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sir Levi, apakah Anda mencintaiku?"

.

…END…

.

**Halo, aku Hime Hoshina. Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah pendek ini ^^**

**Ukh, ini masuknya masih lime kan? Belum sampai lemon kan?**

**Entah apa yang aku pikirkan sampai malam-malam nulis kisah seperti ini untuk challenge grup dan tantangan bulanan dari teman bertajuk 'gaya bahasa sastra nan puitis'. Kurasa ini nggak cukup puitis juga, sudah lama aku meninggalkan gaya bahasa puitis biar nggak dikira jiplak seseorang, jadi yah … entah feel-nya kerasa atau nggak.**

**Mungkin sekian aja A/N dariku, terima kasih sudah mampir. ^^**


End file.
